


Dívida

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: [Baseado no Ep. 211 - Kabukicho Four Devas Arc] “Havia falhado. Havia falhado miseravelmente em proteger a pessoa que jazia jogada, encostada na lápide do túmulo do marido. Devia isso a quem o tirou daquela vida de mendigo e o salvara da morte certa em um cemitério em pleno inverno rigoroso, ao qual provavelmente não sobreviveria. Ele devia a ela e não conseguira pagar.”
Kudos: 3





	Dívida

A chuva forte continuava a cair de forma ininterrupta sobre o chão, sobre suas roupas, sobre seu corpo, sobre seus ferimentos. Sentia muita dor. Além da dor física, causada pelos ferimentos que recebera ao enfrentar Doromizu Jirouchou, havia uma grande dor em seu interior.

Havia falhado. Havia falhado miseravelmente em proteger a pessoa que jazia jogada, encostada na lápide do túmulo do marido. Devia isso a quem o tirou daquela vida de mendigo e o salvara da morte certa em um cemitério em pleno inverno rigoroso, ao qual provavelmente não sobreviveria. Ele devia a ela e não conseguira pagar. Lágrimas saíram como nunca haviam saído, encharcando seu rosto, junto com as gotas de chuva que o fustigavam sem piedade.

Olhar para Otose, inconsciente e gravemente ferida, só fazia com que ficasse pior. Mas não poderia ficar ali, literalmente na lama, como um derrotado. Não era assim que ele, Sakata Gintoki, agia. Era um cabeça-dura e continuaria como tal. Cumpriria sua promessa, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Levantou-se com muito esforço, mal aguentava o peso de seu próprio corpo.

― Aguenta firme, velha... – disse com a voz trêmula. – Você não pode morrer agora... Não, enquanto eu não pagar tudo que te devo...!

Cambaleante, Gintoki avançou alguns passos até onde estava a velha senhora. Ela estava, de fato, gravemente ferida. Odiava-se por ter sido incapaz de deter aquele velhote a tempo. Aquele maldito velho era forte e habilidoso demais!

Olhou para trás e viu o que restava de sua bokutou em duas partes. Sentia-se como sua espada: completamente despedaçado ante o fracasso que sofrera.

Com o máximo de cuidado que era possível ter naquele momento, colocou Otose em suas costas. Quase não suportou o peso dela sobre seu corpo esgotado e ferido. Mas precisava resistir se quisesse que a velha continuasse a viver.

Começou a sua marcha rumo a qualquer hospital por aí, mesmo com a chuva a cair impiedosamente, prejudicando até mesmo a sua visão e os seus movimentos, pois suas roupas estavam completamente ensopadas e mechas encharcadas de seus cabelos prateados quase iam aos seus olhos.

Seu corpo fazia um esforço sobre-humano para dar cada passo pelas ruas vazias e encharcadas do Distrito Kabuki. A caminhada era cada vez mais difícil, pois a lama que grudava na sola de suas botas deixava seus passos ainda mais pesados.

Depois de vários minutos – que mais pareciam uma eternidade – sua penosa caminhada chegava ao fim. A alguns passos do hospital, Gintoki começava a desabar, não suportava mais ficar em pé.

― Gin-san! Otose-san!! – Shinpachi aparecia correndo, seguido por Kagura e Catherine.

― A velha... – Gintoki balbuciou. – Levem a velha, ela está mal...! Rápido...!

Catherine tirou Otose das costas do Yorozuya de forma cuidadosa e já a levou para dentro do hospital, enquanto Kagura e Shinpachi iam logo atrás, amparando um exausto e ferido Gintoki, que estava praticamente alheio a tudo. Apenas se preocupava com Otose e jamais se perdoaria se ela morresse por consequência de ter falhado em cumprir sua promessa.

Algum tempo depois, Gintoki, já devidamente medicado, conseguiu permissão para ver a velha senhora, que permanecia inconsciente e respirava por aparelhos. Apesar de tudo, de todas as brigas, xingamentos, etc., ele a respeitava muito, como a uma mãe, ou coisa do gênero.

Sim, devia muito a Otose. Sua dívida com ela era imensa, de tal forma que ele se julgava incapaz de pagá-la, pois graças a ela estava na atual situação. Não era mais mendigo, não passava mais fome, não vivia vagando por aí sem um teto para morar. Apesar de ainda ser um pobretão, Gintoki estava muito melhor que antes.

Devia retribuir, no mínimo, o que Otose lhe fizera. Apesar de ser sempre enrolado, queria ao menos pagar todos os aluguéis atrasados que lhe devia. E isso era apenas uma parte de sua grande dívida para com a velha senhora.

Iria se vingar daquele velho chamado Jirouchou. Mesmo assim, seria pouco para saldar sua dívida.

― Ei, velha... – ele murmurou. – É melhor não morrer, porque ainda te devo muita coisa.

Após dizer isso, saiu dali com passos resolutos e com a chama da vingança ardendo em seus olhos avermelhados. Iria primeiro derrotar aquele velho que ousara ferir Otose. Depois, procuraria todos os meios possíveis de pagar sua incalculável dívida.


End file.
